Light the Path to My Heart
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Star Wars AU! Jedi Tony and Darth Zilveren have been fighting on opposite sides for as long as either of them can remember. Now, with Tony captured and restrained in the bowels of an elite First Order fighting vessel, he is at the mercy of his greatest enemy. And, really, if bondage was all Zilveren wanted, he could have just asked. FrostIron! Get together fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tony skidded down the side of a sand dune, taking out Storm Troopers as he went. He rolled, the hot sand burning across his bare shoulders. He came up firing off shots from both palms. What was the First Order doing on this side of the galaxy anyway? And on a backwater planet like this, no less. Tony was only here to collect scrap parts. There was nothing on this planet that should have been of interest to the First Order. Except for Tony himself.

The Jedi cursed as he spun to face his next opponent. Unfortunately, that was when his entire body froze against his will. His teeth clenched as the Force pulled his arms down to his sides so his palms were pointed at the ground, not posing much of a threat. A dark chuckle came from behind the Jedi and a familiar, black clad figure rounded into Tony's line of sight. Darth Zilveren eyed Tony like prey. It sent a shiver down the brunette's spine.

"So…It seems our information was correct after all. I must confess, I had not expected a mechanic of your abilities to resort to scavenging on such a regular basis. Is the Resistance so short on materials they must reuse junk?" Green eyes traveled down Tony's body before coming back up to meet his gaze. "I suppose if there was anyone who could handle turning this rubbish into something usable, it would be you."

Tony growled and struggled for enough control to at least force out some words.

"What?...The First Order…Passing out compliments now? That your…new strategy?"

Zilveren chuckled again. He was staying carefully out of the line of fire for the shard of energy crystal imbedded in Tony's chest. He did, however, trail a single finger along Tony's pec and down one of his arms, tracing the isolated containment line that carried energy from the crystal in Tony's chest to the blasters implanted in his palms. The energy sizzled at the contact.

"Why is it that no matter what environment we encounter each other in, you never seem to wear a shirt?"

Tony scoffed.

"Having the equivalent…of a lightsaber in my chest…tends to burn through most clothes…Funny how that works, isn't it?"

Zilveren gave Tony a tight lipped smile, his finger moving the brush lightly across the top of Tony's pants before stroking at the Jedi's abdomen. Tony's muscles trembled under the touch and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He really, really shouldn't enjoy the touch of a Sith Lord so much. Zilveren leaned in closer, his breath ghosting across Tony's cheek.

"It is hardly a complaint. It is a good look on you."

Tony shivered. The other man was _so close_.

"What…are you going to do to me?"

Because as much as Tony had more than just a few fantasies staring this particular Sith Lord, he was under no illusions that this was a positive situation. Darth Zilveren was known for his ruthlessness and his manipulations. There was no one with a greater Force ability for controlling the minds and thoughts of others. Barton had already had some firsthand experience with that. Tony wasn't very eager to see how he might fare.

"The better question, I believe, is what do you _want_ me to do to you?"

It seemed like the Storm Troopers were carefully looking anywhere but at their leader and his Jedi captive. Tony wasn't sure whether to be grateful for that or not.

"Well…it'd be nice…if you'd let me go."

Darth Zilveren's hand moved to cup Tony's cheek and stroke one thumb over Tony's cheekbone. His eyes lingered on Tony's lips and he licked his own.

"I have seen the way you have watched me during our fights," he purred. "I have heard the whispers of your dreams. You cannot pretend you do not want this, that you do not _lust_ for this." He leaned in closer, brushing their lips together in a feather light touch. Despite himself, Tony ached to push more into it. Zilveren's lips curled into a grin. "I must confess I lust for it as well. Come, let us move to my ship."

He pressed their lips together again, this time harder. He nipped Tony's lower lip as he pulled away. His hand migrated to Tony's forehead as his grin took on a sharper edge. His deep voice took on a mocking, sing-song quality.

"Time to sleep, time to sleep, time to sleep little Jedi…"

The last thing Tony felt before the darkness consumed him was Darth Zilveren's arms moving to pick him up and cradle him close. God, Steve was gonna kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony groaned as his brain sluggishly came back online. He was strapped into some sort of metal frame that he could only guess was supposed to be a chair. He could feel something wrapped around his head, three sensors of some kind pressed against his forehead. The Jedi flexed his fingers, checking to see if he could get them clear enough to fire off a repulsor blast. The plus side of having weapons actually imbedded in his body? Enemies couldn't exactly disarm him.

"I wouldn't bother. You won't be able to fire."

Tony jerked in his bonds and glared at Zilveren as the Sith Lord rounded Tony's prison.

"What is it with you and coming up from behind me? Just waiting for an opportunity to stab me in the back?"

The bastard had the audacity to chuckle.

"Why, if I wanted you dead it would be a simple matter. Luckily for you, I actually have a vested interest in keeping you alive."

Tony scowled.

"Despite what you may think, that's not actually all that comforting. The others are going to come for me. You do realize that, right?"

"Ah, yes…your Avengers," Zilveren's tone indicated he thought of them more as quaint than as any real threat. "I have seen to it that they are kept busy for the time being. You and I will have plenty of time to ourselves."

Tony didn't want to give Zilveren the satisfaction of watching him squirm, but the hunger in the Sith Lord's eyes was more than a bit disconcerting.

"Right. Because your grand plan is to, what? Resolve our sexual tension?"

Zilveren grinned. Tony wasn't sure he'd ever seen the man displaying such little amount of animosity. It softened him, for all that he still looked every inch the predator.

"We are very alike, you and I. Have you noticed? All the times you've watched me…It's clear that I fascinate you in some way. Tell me, was it my body that drew your attention first or the fact that you could so easily see yourself in my place?"

Tony bared his teeth at his enemy.

"I'm not interested in playing games with you, Zilveren."

"See, I believe it was the latter. You have always felt a distance from your fellow Jedi, haven't you? You aren't quite like them." He leaned in close, his breath ghosting across the skin of Tony's face, his emerald eyes almost hypnotic. "Do you wish to know why using the Force is still such a struggle for you? It is not because you are still the newest at it within your ranks. That's what the resistance told you, isn't it? SHIELD? I can give you true answers."

Tony body couldn't seem to quite figure out whether he wanted to press forward in order to get closer to the tantalizing creature before him or attempt to become one with the frame he was bound to just to get away.

"Somehow, I don't think you have a vested interest in my Force powers getting any more powerful. You have enough trouble with me as it is."

Zilveren retreated out of his space, chuckling again.

"You are utter destruction on the battlefield, it is true. I admit, it's beautiful to watch." His eyes swept over Tony's body. "That is what first drew me to _you_ , if you are curious. You have great potential. As powerful as you are now, you could be even more so. Your Jedi allies do little but hold you back."

A cold shiver ran down Tony's spine as he closed his eyes.

"You aren't looking to get information from me."

"No." Tony jumped at the voice suddenly in his ear, the lips he could feel brushing against his skin. "I am looking for you to _join me_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Pale hands roamed across Tony's torso, memorizing every dip and curve, every hard line and soft stop. Each and every one of his ribs was traced by pale fingers. Finger nails scraped tantalizingly over his nipples, making his jerk. The dusky nubs were already hardened and sensitive in the cool air. A dark chuckle filled the space around them.

"Look at you, Jedi…So desperate with desire, so wanton in your need. And yet you still pretend as though this is not exactly the thing you wish for."

Zilveren's grin was wide and predatory, his eyes sparking in the face of Tony's glare. Despite his fierce expression, the Jedi's body trembled, his cock hard where it strained against his trousers. He was almost glad to still be restrained for he couldn't be sure he wouldn't reach for his enemy, draw Zilveren in to press their bodies tightly together and beg for more.

"I will never betray the Avengers," he growled instead.

"Your defiance is admirable, but pointless in the end. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Hands settled on Tony's hips for balance as the Sith Lord leaned over Tony to nibble at his jaw, the barest hints of teeth sending reverberations through Tony's body like the aftershocks of an earthquake. How was it possible for any person in the universe to be _this_ skilled with their mouth? A moan tore itself from deep in Tony's throat.

"F-figured what out?"

The teeth moved from his jaw to his ear, Zilveren's cloak falling to cover them both.

"Your allies mean little to me," Zilveren purred. "You are the one I want, and I shall have you. Mind, body, and soul, there shall be no piece of you that I will not possess." Tony's breathes were coming short and quick, his entire body tembling violently. Every place where Zilveren touched him burned like a brand. He could feel the other's lips curl into a devilish smile. "Would you like that? Would you not give yourself over to me?"

Tony's eyes squeezed shut as Zilveren settled into the straddle his thighs, the Sith Lord's lips going to work on the column of flesh that was Tony's throat. Tony could do little but whimper helplessly, his resolve crumbling.

"Yes," he breathed, the words ripped from his lips like shards of broken glass.

Hands shot up to cup his face as cool lips kissed him with savage hunger.

"Yes, _what?_ "

Tony struggled for breath.

"Yes, please," he begged. "Zilveren, please…"

He jerked awake, panting heavily. He could feel the way sweat covered his skin, pooling at his back where it was pressed against the seat. Tony sucked in lungfuls of air, each breath loud in the silence of the room.

"Interesting."

Tony flinched so hard at the unexpected voice that it was impossible to hide, even in the semi-darkness. His restraints clattered loudly.

"You-What did you-"

"Do?" Darth Zilveren's grin was sharp, his eyes and teeth gleaming in the dim light. "Why, nothing. I was drawn here by your call. Imagine my surprise when I find you in such a state, my name upon your lips."

Tony was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that his straining erection hadn't just been a figment of the dream. Zilveren's lingering gaze certainly wasn't helping the matter either. Tony scowled at him as Zilveren, the smug bastard, inclined his head to the Jedi in a mock bow and turned to leave.

"Oh," he paused in the doorway, one hand on the control panel, "I suppose I should inform you. Not even I have the ability to influence dreams." Another wicked grin. "I simply may see what takes place in them. I look forward to seeing you in the morning for tomorrow's interrogation. I do believe it will prove quite…intriguing."

And then he was gone. Tony let his head thump back against the headrest. There was no way someone would be able to come for him before tomorrow. He was doomed. A small, traitorous voice in the back of his head whispered of what a sweet, wonderful damnation it would be, though.


End file.
